Welcome Home Love
by Ichihara Yue
Summary: Squel of my one shot Good Night Zero. Six years after the night Kaname being push by the Council to kill Zero he still have a little hope that Zero will awake and they will live happily.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome home love part I

Disclaimer:

Me: mine...

Kaname: you can have VK but Zero is mine

Me: ... I'm agree

Zero: who said I'm belong to you Kuran? And you stupid author, VK is belong to Hino-sensei

Kaname: didn't you like it when I said that you are belong to me (kissing Zero and made him speechless)

Zero: shut up and just kiss me (kissing Kaname back)

Me: (takeing photo from every angle) I'm happy ^_^

Warning:boyxboy, grammer error, and maybe misspelling

pairing:kanamexzero

Actually I didn't want to make the sequel of Good Night Zero but because of the request fromlove332 Made this story swimming on my head for months ask to be written. So I decided to write it.

Thaks to

LuanRina: I know the last story was sad and I'll try to make a happy end for them on this story (I hope I can do that since sometimes when I write a story I couldn't control my own hand)

love332: here you go the sequel

irmina: I grant your wish in this story

Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Senpai: thanks for your review

Redmoon1997: I grant your wish here

harajuku96 Shokufeh Gilass, reishilovesyaoi, seirakanzaki, Nightmarish Rose, Depressed Lover, : thank you so much

There was a boy in age about five years old who entered the basement which made from ice. That boy has brown eyes and wavy brown hair he is a truely cute boy. He is the only son and the Kuran heir too. His name is Ryuki. He approach a coffin which made from ice in the center of the basement.

Inside the coffin there was a silver haired man who was lie down inside it. The little boy come to the icy coffin and gave a quick peck on the cheek of the lie down figure inside the coffin.

"hello there Mr. Angel. How are you today."

"huh, Ryuki is fine Mr. Angel and I'm not crying. Daddy said a Kurand didn't crying and I'm a Kuran." he said while rub out the tears from his cheek. Looking at the little boy closely we could easily saw a trace of tears and reddening mark in his cheek.

"okay, okay, you right I'm crying." the brunnet boy rolled in to the coffin and lie down above the silver haired man. Rest his head on the silver haired man chest the boy stared to claming a bit.

"huh, why I'm crying and why my cheek has reddening mark. Well you see, my mom comes home brought a stranger man. When I greet her she slap me and said that daddy didn't love her because of me and that I'm a chursed child who shouldn't be born. I don't know why but she is so angry and then slapped my cheek hardly." the brunnet kid started to sob a little again and then continue "I only want her to loved me. What I do wrong that made her hate me so much? She only see me when dady at home." the sobbed getting harder "I miss my daddy but he wouldn't back until next week. I feel so lonely because mommy always bought different men everyday and never want to play with me." the brunnet kid crying for a few minutes and when the sobing was stopped he looked up toward his angel "you ask am I still lonely now? Of course I'm not lonely now, because I always happy whenever I come to meet you because you always stay in here and accompanying me and you know Mr. Angel? I'm already like you since the first time daddy bought me to meet you half year ago."

The brunnet boy yawn and rub his eyes "I'm so sleepy. Can I sleep in here?" looked up at the silverette he then said "Thank you." the kid gave the silver haired man a peck on his cheek and let the dream land approach him.

#####

It's already midnight and the moon was haigh in the sky. There was a limousine pierce the dark night run toward a mansion which stand on the hill and hidden deep inside the forest. There was a brunnet man inside the limo his red wine colored eyes stare the darkness from the window beside him. Lost on his own thought he didn't realized that the limo already arrive at the mansion.

"we are arrive Kuran-sama." the driver voice made Kaname back to the reality. Let the driver opened the door, Kaname then get out from the limo and walked toward the door of his mansion. When he gonna openned the door he felt a foreign aura from inside the mansion. Hidden his existence Kaname open the door and walk in. He could feel that the foreing aura gettig stronger when he walked toward his and Yuki's room. Altought he only used that room once after the wedding still it's part of his territory.

Slowly, Kaname openned the door and what he saw make him really angry. In front of him there are Yuki being pressed by a stranger man on the bed and the both of them was naked. He let his dark aura flowed inside the room causeing both Yuki and the stanger man realized Kaname existence and stopped their "activity".

The stranger man looked at Kaname in horror when Yuki only gave the brunnet man her swetest smile. She release her body from the man above her as if nothing happen between them and then walked to approach Kaname ignored the dark aura flowed from the brunnet pureblood. The brown haired woman lift her arms and huging Kaname "you home early Love, wanna joint us? I'm so lonely when you away thanks to this cute guy to keep me in company."

Without blinking his eyes Kaname slaped Yuki with full forces made her being smash to the wall. Kaname turn his head and facing the stranger man "ple...ple...please forgive me Kuran-sama. Please don't kill me."

Didn't even change the coldness on his eyes Kaname hold the stranger man head and squeeze it with much power causing the stranger man head break and scaterred. The man blood scaterred in everywhere and stained the wall, floor and the bed cover. The man's body then turn into ash and the wind from the openned window blowed it out.

Kaname then approach Yuki who lie down near the wall which she smash to. The brunnet pureblood king useing his blood stained hand to lift the brown haired woman by her neck and threw her outside from the openned window whitout even bother hearing the plea from the woman lips. After smashed to the ground Yuki tried to get up and walk away but before she even made the third step Kaname already caught her and threw her to the nearest tree.

"why you doing this to me Onii-sama? Didn't you love me?" Yuki ask with tears stained eyes. The wound in all over her body already heald and only left the trace of blood in her naked body.

"I used to love you and even now after what you did to Zero the one that I loved the most I'm still care about you since you are my sister and the mother of my son. I hold my anger toward you too long and now after you clearly betray me, I couldn't hold my anger any longer." the coldness and hatrad in his voice could be hear clearly and made Yuki body shake.

"but...but you couldn't kill me I'm a pureblood too."

"did you forget that I'm already kill a pureblood before? And you know it yourself that because of my status as Kuran heir and as the king of the vampire world no one will questioned my action."

"you...you wouldn't dare to kill me." she said with her trembling voice.

"we'll see." Kaname then took a gun from the holster inside his coat

"blood... bloody rose?"

"so you still recognized this. Well I want to take a revege Zero's die, and what the most convenient way besides use his weapon to doing it. After all the pureboold ability to heald fast will become a affliction to the torment that I'll give to you." after saying that Kaname shoot both Yuki's left and right legs and arms.

With being shoot by hunter weapon causing her ability to heald instanly didn't work. The pain from the bulled-wound wouldn't kill her but the pain was too much and causing her couldn't used any of her pureblood power. Her powerless condition made her only lie down on the ground, because even she want to move she couldn't control her own body to mase it move.

Using his telekinetis power Kaname lift Yuki's body and hanging her in the middle of the air. Leting his claws growing longer Kaname then used his claws to ripped Yuki stomach, causing serious injury but not enought to made her die or lost her consciousness so she still could feel the pain caused by the wound on her stomach.

"if you really want to kill me, just kill me already. Don't torture me." Yuki scream desperately.

Kaname didn't even bother to hearing Yuki plea. With his telekinetis power he lift Yuki left arm and twisted it made her arm dislocated. When Kaname twisted her arm Yuki cry loudly. Yuki voice causing the little Ryuki wake up from his slumber. He rolled out from the icy coffin and walked toward his mother voice.

As if not enough with only dislocated Yuki arm, using his claws Kaname cut both Yuki's nippels. With his telekinetis power Kaname made Yuki opened her mouth and then put the cutted nippels on her mouth and force her to swallow it. "how is the taste of your own flesh? You used it to attract that guy you even let him to taste it and I kind enough to let you taste it yourself."

Still not satisfied with that Kaname then break every figers on her hand and feet. Kaname then draw out every nail on it made Yuki crying even harder.

Cutting Yuki's body with his claws Kaname made Yuki sufferd even more from the wound on all over her body. Blood flowed from every cut on her body. She started to lose her consciousness because of the blood lose. Kaname then release Yuki's body from his power and let her body fell down and smashed the ground. The brunnet pureblood male then pull Yuki hair to made her facing him.

"I want to do this since the day I know that you are the one that made the council want me to kill Zero but because you carrying my child I spare your live but now, after you betray me there are no mercy for you." with the last word from Kaname, the pureblood male used her claws to pierce Yuki's chest and he took her heart. Letting go Yuki's body and smashed it to the ground, Kaname let Yuki saw her own heart. Kaname then squeeze it and destroy Yuki's heart. Blood scattered everywhere and then Yuki's body turn into ash. The night wind blowed it and didn't left anything to remain about her.

#####

Because Kaname took too much efford to kill Yuki he didn't release when the little brunnet approach him. "daddy... What happen in here? Where is mommy? I heard her screaming voice come from here."

"I'm... I'm sorry Ryu."

"why you apologizing daddy?"

"I'm sorry because I kill your mother Ryu."

"mommy really die? It's that mean that I wouldn't meet her ever again?" Ryuki strated to sobbed.

"I'm so sorry..."

"It's that mean that mommy woulden't beat and slap me again?"

Heard his son word made Kaname eyes widened. Kaname then approach Ryuki and kneeling in front of him. "what do you mean by that Ryu?"

Still sobbing Ryu then look at to his daddy eyes "whenever you go mommy always bought stranger man home and whenever she saw me she always beat me or slap me hard."

"why you didn't told me anything?" Kaname said while gave a conforting hug toward his beloved boy.

"I... I thought that mommy will change and she will loved me and I'm affraid if I told you mommy will hate me even more."

"shh... It's okay don't cry please. Everything will be alright now." still huging his son Kaname then kiss Ryuki forhead "by the way, why your body so cold?"

Parting from his daddy Ryuki rub out the tears from his eyes. "after mommy slap me I run toward the basement to meet Mr. Angel. He is the only one who will hearing me and always accompanying me when you are not home."

"You really like him didn't you."

"ehem, I really like Mr. Angel. He really kind and beautiful too."

"well, like father like son I guess."

"what do you mean by that daddy ?"

"It's nothing. Let's go inside, we need to make you warm and I need to take a shower." with that Kaname and Ryuki get inside to leave the cold night.

Part I is end in here, I'll upload the part II as soon as I'm finish it.

After read it please give me your review because that will become my fuel to write faster. Thanks for reading I hope everyone who read it like this story.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

Nb: you can give me flame but not to harsh thanks ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome Home Love Part II

Disclaimer:

Me: VK not mine...

Zero: Finally you realize that VK belong to Hino-sensei

Me: don't interrupt me when I'm talking. VK not mine but this story is mine and I can made Kaname do anything naughty toward Zero

Kaname: you always know what I want didn't you

Me: ^_^ you can do Zero as much as you want Kaname-sama

Kaname: You hear that Zero. Now come here and let me do you

Zero: shut up you pervert

Warning: boyxboy, since English not my mother language maybe there will be many grammar error, and misspelling. Don't like don't read.

Pairing: kanamexzero

Thanks to:

BrideOFsataN: according my friends it's not to sadist so it's still rate T. Thanks for reading and here the new chappi

KazeKirran; Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Senpai; Nightmarish Rose; reishilovesyaoi; cagallikushinarafika; mpiedz; The Spilt Noodles : just like anyone I like to torture Yuki and gave her the most painful way I could though. Sorry if I'm not torture her long enough.

Fujoshii92; ben4kevin; sairakanzaki; tearfullPixie; suzanne : thanks for reading and here the II part

LuanRina; irmina : absolutely agree with you, here the II part

Love332 : just read and give me review and maybe your wish will be granted

Cocobi94 : I really like it because everyone love Ryuki. I'm not from Malay but I'm live on Asia. Here the II part.

"Talking"

'Inner talking'

*phone talking*

Finished shower, Kaname then put Ryuki on his bed and ordered the house maid to clean the room where he killed the stranger man. Took a glass of wine Kaname then put some blood tablet inside it. Letting the tablets to dissolve first, he then drank the entire dissolved blood tablet in one motion.

He goes out from his room and walked toward the basement. Entered the basement Kaname approach the center of the basement to where his lover laid down.

"Hello there love, it's already more then a week since I come to see you." took Zero right hand Kaname kiss it and hold the silverette near his heart "I kill her." he said in whisper.

"We made a promise to protect her from any harm and I promise to protect you too but in the end I failed on both of my promise and become the one who took the life from both of you." there was silence tears appear on Kaname eyes and he hold Zero hand even harder "although just few hour ago I destroy her body but it already years ago since I killed her soul. I already kill her the same day I took her humanity. That day I killed our sweet innocent Yuki and bought the cruel, egoistic, cunning and possessive Yuki that ended caused me to take your life."

Kaname silence for a minute and then continue "if only I didn't take her humanity and turn her back as a pureblood you must be still alive and we'll live together happily."

"I'm so lonely here. Please... Please wake up Zero. Please wake up love I didn't want to live alone but I couldn't die either. I want to be with you but I couldn't... no I don't want to let Ryuki live alone. So please Zero please wake up." Kaname kneeled beside Zero coffin and he crying even harder.

Few minutes later Kaname could calm himself and the tears already gone from his eyes. The pureblood king then get up and facing his lover face. Rub out the wet trail on his cheek Kaname then brushed away the silver bangs that covered Zero closed eyes "I'm sorry you have to see me like this. It's already two weeks since the last time you drink. Now it's time for you to drink."

Since the night six year ago the eventful night when Kaname suck Zero dry, every day whenever he at home he always gave Zero a mouthful of his sweet delicious blood. The brunet pureblood just hope that with gave his blood to Zero one day a miracle will happen and Zero will wake up and come back to live with him.

Raised his hand, Kaname then bit his wrist until it bleeding and suck some blood until his blood filled up his mouth. The brunet man then closed up the distance between his and Zero mouth. When his mouth touch Zero's Kaname made Zero mouth open and let the blood from his mouth flowed to Zero wet carve. He made Zero swallowed the blood and after the blood run to the silverret throat Kaname deepened the kiss he gave to Zero. Kaname explore the wet carve that he missed so much. Explored every inch of the wet carve he hope that there will be a respond from his beautiful lover but there was nothing happen.

Few minutes later Kaname release his mouth from Zero and he move to kiss Zero forehead. Letting his hand brushed the silver strand Kaname closed his lips toward Zero right ear and whispered "Please wake up love."

The brunet pureblood then stood up and put back his perfect mask. Gave the last loving glance toward his beloved hunter Kaname leaved the basement and walked toward his study room.

Without Kaname knowledge there are small movements on Zero fingers.

#####

In here was so dark, so calm, so quiet, so safe, and so... so lonely. But no one will hurt me; no one will disturb me, after all no one will miss me. Because I always alone and I don't have anyone who loves me in there so in here was perfect. But is that really true?

"Please wake up love."

'Who...who is that?'

'I don't want to go anywhere. I want to stay in here because in here I wouldn't feel anything and I wouldn't hurt anymore.'

'Stop...stops it'

#####

Walked toward his study room, Kaname passed Ryuki's room he then decided to look at his sleeping son. Entered the room there are a queen size bed on the center of the room, with white sheet and cream colored blanket over it. Approach the bed Kaname could see how thighs Ryuki hold Hiro-san a big light brown teddy bear wearing dark blue colored ribbon.

Brushed away the brown strands from Ryuki forehead Kaname kissed his son forehead. "I'll never let you feel alone and I'll protect you from any harm. This time I'll do anything to fulfill my promise. I wouldn't let anything that happened to Zero and Yuki come to you." kissed Ryuki forehead once more "I love you son." Kaname straighten him self and walked out toward his study room.

#####

Zero wake up on the complete darkness when he heard the crying voice of a little boy. He tried to look at the source of the voice. He walked and walked until he saw a light. In the middle of the lighted ground there was a little boy with brown haired sitting in there.

"Who are you? Why you are in here?"

Hearing Zero voice the little boy turn around and his red wine colored eyes shining brightly. Seeing the little boy face made Zero dumbfounded for a second. That because the little boy faces just the exact copy of Zero loved one on child version.

Lost in his thought Zero didn't realize when the little boy approaches him and hug him. "Mr. Angel, are you coming here to accompanying me?" said the brunet boy toward Zero.

Being aware of the condition Zero stared to settle on his position. "Hi, ehm... sorry but who are you? And why you call me Mr. Angel?"

"You… you don't remember me Mr. Angel?" the brunet boy started to sob again.

"Shh... Don't crying" Zero lift the boy and made the boy sat on the hunter thigh "Please don't crying. I'm sorry because I don't remember you but could you tell me who you are. Maybe with that I'll remember you again." Zero said while rub out the tears on the little brunet white cheek.

"So you didn't forget me because you hate me?" said the brunet little boy with brilliant eyes.

"Of course I don't hate you. How could I hate such a lovely boy like you?" Zero said while patting the boy head.

"Really? You really don't hate me? Ah I know! Mr. Angel didn't remember me because when I come Mr. Angel always asleep. That why you don't remember do you."

'I'm asleep?' lost in his thought Zero didn't realized that the little boy on his lap staring him.

"Mr. Angel? Are you alright?"

"Ah, I'm alright. Now tell me about your self."

"My name is Ryuki Kuran. I'm ehmm..." counted with his finger, Ryuki showed his four fingers toward Zero Ryuki told him his age "I'm five years old."

Saw that made Zero laugh "if you are five years you need to add one more finger."

"Like this" showed the right count now with his big smile.

"Yes, like that. Now tell me anything else."

"Ehmm... Ah... My daddy! His name is Kaname Kuran. He is a really great father. I really love him and he really loves me too. He is the one who bought me to meet you."

Ryuki still talk about his father but Zero couldn't hear anything. His heart tightens thinking about his beloved one who maybe already forgetting him. 'So Kaname and Yuki made a happy family with this boy. So what I heard earlier when some voice said that Kaname kill Yuki is wrong.' there was a sadness on Zero eyes for a bit but didn't go without noticed by Ryuki.

"Am I saying something wrong?"

"No, you don't say anything wrong." gave him a smile to calm the little boy Zero then kissed Ryuki forehead "now tell me about your mother."

Now there is sadness on Ryuki face and he started to cry. "Mommy really hates me. Whenever daddy not home she always yell at me and beat me as hard as she can. I didn't know what I do wrong that made her hate me. I just want her to love me."

"Shh... Don't cry, I'm here now and I'll love you so don't be sad anymore."

Ryuki calmed him self and rub out his tears. "Daddy already kill mommy because daddy said mommy do something bad. Daddy said that mommy betray him and she did something horrible toward you too that's why he killed her."

'So they didn't make a happy family and Kaname really kill her. That voice is telling me the truth' when thinking about that the memories from earlier even when he heard Kaname and a stranger voice come back to him. 'So that's what actually happens'

"So you are the one who always come to me and sleeping above me right?"

"Mr. Angel you remember me now?"

"Yes, I remember you now. Not everything but I remember you." Kissed Ryuki forehead Zero then put him down "Now, you need to go back to your daddy this place isn't for you."

"But I want to be with you."

"But you need to be with your father. Don't let him live alone."

"Then you have to come with me. Let's live together with me and daddy"

#####

Entered his study room Kaname do his work that he bought earlier. Two hours later there was a ring from his mobile phone. There was no name and only a foreign number showed in there. When he pick it Kaname didn't thought that he will hear that voice ever again.

*hello, there my dear nephew?* said the voice from the phone.*do you miss me?*

*what do you want now uncle?* Said Kaname with sarcasm.

There was Rido Kuran talk to Kaname. A long lost uncle who always tried to disturb Kaname live. When he heard Kaname voice just made him chuckled *I'm just hear an interesting information.*

*what do you mean by that?* still with his cold voice Kaname ask.

*I heard that you finally killed your beloved wife*

*how did you...* There was a sound of shock in Kaname voice.

He just laughs *don't be like that. I just want to say my condolence for the death of my dear niece.* there's a pause for a few moments before Rido continue. *After you kill you knight six years ago and now you kill your queen. What do you think if I take your beloved prince too*

*you wouldn't dare to do that! I'll kill you if you dare to lay your finger on him*

*do you think you can do that? You already tried to kill me twice and you failed. Do you think you can do it now? Please don't make me laugh. Just don't let your guard down and maybe your son will be alright and life a little longer.* Rido said mockingly *don't forget it's your fate to live alone in this world."

#####

I know it' rather short but I need to end it in here because I need to do my homework now.

After read don't forget to give me review and I'll up date faster.

Thanks for reading it.


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome Home Love Part III

Disclaimer:

Me: VK not mine...

Zero: Finally you realize that VK belong to Hino-sensei

Me: don't interrupt me when I'm talking. VK not mine but this story is mine and I can made Kaname do anything naughty toward Zero

Kaname: you always know what I want didn't you

Me: ^_^ you can do Zero as much as you want Kaname-sama

Kaname: You hear that Zero. Now come here and let me do you

Zero: shut up you pervert

Warning: boyxboy, since English not my mother language maybe there will be many grammar error, and misspelling. Soooooo Don't like don't read.

Pairing: kanamexzero

Thanks to all who read and gave me review. Here you go the next chapter.

As soon as Ryuki woke up he runs toward the basement. He run hurriedly that make him didn't pay any attention around him. When he runs on the hallway he bumps to someone. Because of the bump he lost his balance and fall but the person he bump in to catch his little body before he slammed to the floor.

"Ryu, why you run on the hallway?" said the person while put down the little brunet.

Look up at the person Ryuki smile widely "sorry daddy but am in hurry now."

"What happen?"

"Mr. Angel, Mr. Angel is wake up. I need to go there." Ryuki stared to run again but before he run Kaname hold his body still.

"Let's go there together." Kaname lift his son and carried his son to the basement.

Arrived in front of the basement door Kaname opened the door falteringly. The door opened widely and Ryuki run toward the icy coffin while Kaname walked toward there slowly.

"Mr. Angel" said the brunet boy when he facing Zero face. There is no respond from the silverette beauty. "Mr. Angel wake up." said the pureblood boy desperately. "You promise me you will live with me and daddy. You said you will love me and always accompany me. Please wake up." Ryuki started to cry. His tears flowed freely on his cheek.

Looked at his crying son Kaname lift him and hug his little boy. There was sadness on Kaname face but he have to stay strong for his son although deep inside his heart broken because he really hope that his lover would wake up. "Shh... Don't cry I know you want him to wake up. I want him to wake up too, but that just..." before Kaname finished his word his overly sensitive hearing caught a weak heartbeat. The heartbeat was so weak that made it difficult to hear. But being the strongest pureblood Kaname still could hear it.

Kaname then put his son down and walked toward the coffin where his beloved hunter laid down. He put his ear near Zero left chest to make sure what he heard before. And what he heard before was real there is heartbeat from Zero body.

Kaname bit his wrist immediately and took mouthful of his blood then gave the blood toward Zero. When Zero already drank Kaname blood his heartbeat getting stronger.

Hearing Zero heartbeat getting stronger made Kaname smile widely he then call his son to come closer "do you hear that, his heartbeat getting stronger he'll wake up soon."

Ryuki come closer and he hears Zero heartbeat. The little boy eyes sparkling and he smile widely. "Yay Mr. Angel will wake up and he will live with us" shout the little pureblood happily.

Kaname took Zero body bridal style "let's take Zero to my room so we can heat his body." They walked out from the icy basement and go to Kaname room.

#####

Arrived at Kaname room the tall pureblood laid Zero body down on his king size bed. Covered the selverette body with a thick blanket Kaname then kissed Zero forehead.

"Ryuki, stay here with Zero I'll call a doctor to check his condition."

"Yes, dad I'll stay here with Mr. Angel and I'll protect him from any harm." Ryuki said with full of confident. Kaname just smile hearing his son word and stepped outside to call the doctor.

On the outside of his room Kaname took his phone and call Aido. The blond noble now already become a doctor and not just ordinary doctor, he is one of the best doctor all around the world.

Waiting about a minute the phone finally being picked by Aido. *Aido, I want you to come here as soon as possible*

Hearing the voice of his beloved Kaname-sama made Aido a bit nerves *is there anything bad happen Kaname-sama?*

*No, nothing bad happen. Just come here now, I'll tell you anything when you arrive*

*yes, Kaname-sama* the talk was over and Kaname back to his room to look after Zero until Aido come.

When Kaname entered his room he could see how his son cuddles to Zero on his king size bed. Looked at the picture between his lover and his beloved son made Kaname want to join with them but considering that Aido will come in no time Kaname have to call off it.

Fifteen minutes later Aido already arrive at Kaname mansion and he is checking Zero condition now.

"How is Zero condition now, is he going to be alright?" Kaname ask as soon as Aido finished checking Zero condition.

"I have to say it's a miracle that his heart beating normally now after six year nearly didn't beat at all. His condition is alright and he will wake up in two days."

"What do you mean with his heart nearly didn't beat" ask Kaname in confusion.

"It seems when you kill him you didn't suck all of his blood and when his body felt that his body in danger condition his body automatically shut his body down and put it in coma to keep him alive. His heartbeat was so weak that made us didn't realize that he still alive. And if I didn't wrong you gave him your blood everyday isn't Kaname-sama."

"Do you mean that all this time he still alive. If I... If I know it sooner I'll help him sooner." there was a disappointed on Kaname voice

"Don't blame your self since although you didn't know that he is alive you still gave him your blood. Your bloods keep him alive and replace the blood that you drank. But since you drank too much he need long times to replace all of his blood. Now just gave him some time and he'll awake."

"Thank you Aido."

"It's all my please to help you Kaname-sama. I'll excuse my self now. Tomorrow I'll come back to check Zero condition."

After Aido leave the mansion Kaname approach his king size bed and laid his body down beside his son who cuddled to Zero. He kiss both of his precious person in his live and let the sound of his silverette heartbeat lull him asleep.

#####

The next day when Kaname awake he went to his study room and called Seiran.

"Seiran I need to go somewhere right now and I need you to protect my son." Kaname said toward his emotionless bodyguard.

"Of course Kaname-sama." said Seiran in her monotone voice.

"And this afternoon Aido will come to check Zero condition. I want you to help him with everything that he need. Now you can go and I prepare my car."

Without any question Seiran went away to do her course.

As soon as Kaname got his car he drives to the one and only place where the one person who could destroy his happiness stay, he went to the old Kuran mansion.

When Kaname arrive he went to his uncle room and found an empty coffin inside. Without his knowing there was someone that watch his movement.

The person who watched Kaname start to attack Kaname but Kaname could avoid the attack. Kaname facing the said person and saw the one that he looked for.

The mismatch eyes stare at the red wine eyes. The silence hanging on the air and it seems that no one from the two of the want to break the silence.

They just stare at each other until the mismatch eyes man spoke. "Is there something you want from me my dear nephew? Shouldn't you take care of your dear son since he didn't have a mother now?" said the older man "ah, I forget. Your dear wife never take care of him and always play with her own 'toy' isn't? She always spares her legs for every man that comes to her right?" Rido said mockingly

"That's none of your business." Kaname said coldly. "And now I come to end your life." After finished his word Kaname already stood behind Rido and his clawed finger started to pierced Rido chest. "Now I'll end your life forever." and Kaname knead the older pureblood heart.

After that Kaname throw the death body to the floor. But his eyes widened when he saw that the man he killed isn't his uncle and from the empty air the voice of his uncle could be heard "didn't I told you before to look after your son with your own eyes, now I already got him."

"DON'T YOU DARE TO TOUCH MY SON RIDO!" Kaname shouting but the voice already vanished.

#####

An hour after Kaname leave his room Ryuki wakes up. Rub out the sleepiness from his eyes he looked at beside him to saw his Mr. Angel still sleeping peacefully. He gave a quick peak at Zero cheek before get up from the bed.

Walked toward the bathroom Ryuki saw a tall figure standing near the big window facing the outside. "Good morning daddy." said Ryuki as soon as he saw the brunet figure. The pureblood child then approach the tall figure but when the older turn around Ryuki stopped his step his big brown eyes looking at the mismatch eyes in front of him. "Who...who are you?"

"Now...now... Don't be afraid little boy, I'm your father dear uncle. My name is Rido Kuran. Now come here and give me a welcome hug." Rido said toward little Ryuki.

Ryuki felt a bit afraid of the man who the face nearly look like father. But being a Kuran, Ryuki still walked toward Rido. He just a meter away from the older pureblood but the sound of the door being slammed open stopped his track and made him turn around to facing Seiran and Aido who entered the room. "Ryuki stay away from that man!" hearing Aido shout Ryuki start to run away but not fast enough and Rido could capture him then made him lost his consciousness.

Saw his little master being catch by Rido Seiran using her vampire's speed. In a second she already stood behind Rido and directs her sword to Rido throat. "Put my little master down." Seiran said still with her monotone voice.

In a blink of eyes Rido catch Seiran and throw her to the window. The glasses window scattered and the short haired girl slammed to the ground. Aido who stood in there started to using his power to freeze Rido legs and he create icy lance that being threw toward Rido but the mismatch eyes pureblood can avoided all of the lance and he jump from the window to the ground.

Aido then followed Rido and jump from the window too. When Aido land on the ground he saw Seiran tried to attack Rido while tried to not hurt Ryuki and the older pureblood can so easily dogged every attack.

Using his claws Rido ripped the fade-gray haired girl stomach. The wound on Seiran ripping stomach caused her lost most of her blood. The said girl being slammed to the nearest tree and she lost her consciousness.

When Rido going to kick Seiran body Aido freeze the ground and half of Rido body causing the mismatch eyes pureblood couldn't move his body. Aido create five icy lances again and will throw it to Rido but before he could do that Rido already used his power to slammed Aido body to the ground and used four icy lances that Aido create to stick on the blond noble legs and arms. Rido going to use the last lance to stabbed Aido heart but the lance was scattered into pieces and Rido body being slammed to the wall.

Rido body being slammed to the wall Ryuki slipped off from Rido grip. Before his little body touch the ground the source of power that slammed Rido body already catches him. "Am I already told you before don't you dare to touch my son!" said Kaname toward the older pureblood.

"Ah, my dear nephew. So you come to join my party." Rido was recovering from the shock and already standing now. He walked toward Kaname who still holding his son. "Do you think you already save your son? But that's only his body. I already sealed his soul."

Heard that made Kaname eyes widened. He really angry his fang and claws getting longer and his eyes color become crimson red. Kaname then laid down Ryuki body on the ground and he started to attack Rido.

Kaname tried to rip Rido face but the older pureblood can easily dog it. He even could give a counterattack and break Kaname left arm. Kaname being angry made Rido could easily read every movement that Kaname made.

Rido could avoid every attack from Kaname while Kaname couldn't do the same thing. Every attack that Rido do always right on Kaname body made Kaname becomes weaker and weaker. The onside attack finally made Kaname fell on his knee but before Kaname slammed to the ground the mismatch eyes pureblood caught his body and embrace Kaname.

"You are truly beautiful my nephew... no I mean my predecessor. The most beautiful and powerful pureblood." Rido side while nuzzled on Kaname neck. "But look at yourself now, so weak and could easily lost your composure just because of a little thing. Weak creatures like you didn't deserve to life." licking Kaname neck right on Kaname pulse made Rido fangs growing longer "you are mine and always mine."

#####

'Why everything is so dark?'

'Where am I?'

'Where is daddy?'

'Where is Mr. Angel?'

'I don't want to be alone.'

Ryuki then opened his eyes but still seeing nothing. Everything around him was black. He walks and walks until finally he saw a familiar silverette beauty in front of him. He runs as fast as he could and then he hugs the silverette right leg. "Mr. Angel"

The said man turn around and saw the little pureblood hold his right leg "Ryuki, why you in here? Didn't I already say that you shouldn't come in here?"

"But...but I don't know why I'm in here. I just know that someone who look alike daddy hurting uncle Aido and Sei-san." Ryuki said, still hold Zero leg.

Zero eyes widened 'it can't be him right? I already kill him seven years ago.' Zero then lift Ryuki from his leg and hold him in his arms "could you tell me how this guy is."

"He said that he is daddy uncle and he has strange eyes."

"Strange eye?"

"Yes his eyes have different color." as soon as Ryuki finish his description there was light from their back side. Both Zero and Ryuki turn around and when they already facing the light from there appear picture that showing when Rido attacking Kaname. "DADDY!" Ryuki scream and run toward the said picture "Mr. Angel please help him, please help my daddy."

The little brunet started to cry. Zero approach the little boy and embrace him "I want to help him but I couldn't get out from this place." the light still showing how Kaname tried to attack Rido but Rido could easily dogged every attack from Kaname.

"Then please drink my blood. Maybe with my blood you can awake Mr. Angel."

"But I couldn't do that Ryuki."

"Please for daddy and for me. If you don't help him he'll die and I have to life alone. I don't want to be alone." Ryuki crying even harder.

"I'll do that then, for you and for Kaname." Zero then lift Ryuki left hand and bought it toward his mouth he lick it and then bit the tender skin to suck the blood beneath it. Just one glub and when the blood down from his mouth to his throat Zero felt a bit dizzy and he lost his consciousness.

#####

Rido lick Kaname neck and his fangs already elongate. When he is ready to bit the tender flash beneath him, there was a sound of gun being fired and suddenly a silver bullet pierce the older pureblood shoulder and made him let go Kaname body from his grasp.

As soon as Kaname free from Rido grasp he kick Rido stomach and jump back out from the mismatch eyes pureblood. Kaname then turn around and saw his lover standing beside his son with Bloody Rose took aim at Rido direction. "Ze...Zero you are back." Kaname run toward the hunter direction and embrace him. Kissing Zero lips tenderly and embrace him desperately as if he afraid that his lover will disappear. "Finally you are awake."

"I'm back Kaname, but let's keep this reunion for later. Now we need to kill that bastard."

"You right we need to kill him first."

Rido already on his feet "when I saw your body on my nephew bed room I thought that my nephew get crazy and have sex with corps but it seems that he isn't crazy and you still alive black knight." Rido said toward Zero.

"Thanks to him I'm still alive and have the second chance to erase your existence from this world." zero said with sarcasm.

Before Rido gave another word Zero already shot his legs and made him kneeling. Zero shot with Bloody Rose causing Rido power to health fast didn't work. Kaname then took the advantage and brook the older pureblood arms and for the last attack Kaname pierce Rido chest and took his heart. Kaname then squeeze the heart on his hand and Rido body turn into ash.

As soon as Rido body turns into ash Ryuki start to open his big eyes. He rubs his eyes and when he saw his injury daddy he run as fast as he can to approach his daddy. "Daddy are you alright?"

Saw his son run into him Kaname getter Ryuki and hug him. "I'm alright Ryu. Now turn around and see who is standing in there."

Looked at his daddy fuzzily but he comply as his daddy said and turn around. In front of Ryuki stood Zero smiling warmly toward him. Ryuki smile widely and freeing himself from his daddy embrace and run toward the silverette hunter "Mr. Angel you are wake up."

Zero welcomed the little brunet and embraces him. "Thanks to you I could weak up and rescue your daddy."

"You will stay with us right?" said Ryuki

"Well, it's up to you and your daddy. If both of you want me to stay I'll stay."

"Of course I want you to stay" Ryuki then look at his father with pleading eyes "daddy could Mr. Angel stay with us."

Smiling lovingly toward his son and lover Kaname then approach them and hug them all "of course he can stay, you need a loving mother after all."

Hearing Kaname made Zero face reddened "who said I will become a mother."

"You don't want to be my mother?" said the little boy pleadingly

"I... I..." Zero couldn't answer that question because he to nervous.

"Look even Ryuki want you as his mother."

"Shut... Shut up Kaname."

Kaname just laugh "let's get inside we need to look after Aido and Seiran wound I'll call the doctor."

Both Kaname and Zero then help Seiran and Aido to get inside and laid them down on the bed in guest room. The doctor came and looked after the two vampires while Kaname and Zero rest on Kaname room.

As soon as they arrive at Kaname room the pureblood king hug Zero and kiss him tenderly. After few more minutes Kaname cast off Zero lips and stare at the hunter lilac eyes lovingly "Welcome home love."

"I'm back Kaname." and the silverette kiss Kaname once again.

Finally this story is over. Yay \^_^/

Thank for reading this story, gave me review which give me much power to write this story and add this story as your favorite.

Maybe if I have time I'll add an omake but not in near time since I have an exam until the end of January. The fastest time I could give the omake is on February.

Once again thanks for reading this story. Don't forget to leave your track by give me review.

See you on my other story. ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome Home Love ~Omake~

Disclaimer: don't own. If only Hino-sensei a funjoshi Kaname and Zero will *piiip* and *piip* and then *piip*….. die from the nosebleed.

Warning: boyxboy, since English not my mother language maybe there will be many grammar error, and misspelling. UN-BETA. Soooooo Don't like don't read.

This is the omake that I promise you all about….. 3 months ago =.='. Okay…. I know I'm late but Please… forgive me for the late update. I already promise to upload it on February but I'm only manage to upload it today. So there you go enjoy this story.

~Omake~

Two month after the death of Rido; Ryuki, Kaname and Zero live happily on Kuran's mansion. The little Ryuki really happy because he finally has someone beside his father that really loved him.

This evening the sun just nearly set the two vampires took a walk on the hill near the mansion. The two lovers enjoy the beautiful of the sun set while their child running all over the meadow tried to catch the fireflies that start to show. Kaname just smile looked at his son while his right hand rested on Zero slender waist. Zero rested his head on Kaname board chest and smiled too.

"I'm very happy that now I have you and Ryuki on my side. But I felt that something missing to complete my happiness." Kaname loosen his hug toward Zero and walked away.

"Is there something wrong Kaname?" Zero asked toward his lover.

The moon already showed and the fireflies fly all around them made the situation look so romantic. Kaname then turn around and facing his silver haired lover he took a little dark blue colored box from his pocket and opened it. Inside it there was a ring made from platinum with amnesty adoring it. "I already love you from the very first time I meet you but I always tried to deny my own feeling. When finally I could accept my feeling toward you the thing I could do was make you hurt. I'm not strong enough to even protect our love. I even try to kill you once. But now, when I have a new chance I promise I wouldn't ever make you sad anymore. I wouldn't ever let you go anymore. Please marry me my beautiful Zero."

Zero couldn't say anything he just smiled and the tears start to flow from his beautiful amnesty eyes. He just nodded and launches him self to Kaname "Yes…yes… I'll marry you Kaname. I love you. I love you. I love you Kaname."

Kaname was so happy he hugged Zero back and then kissed Zero petal lips softly. They parted and Kaname took Zero left hand. He put the ring on Zero finger and kiss him again.

Without their knowing Ryuki already stood beside them. He watched his daddy and his angel kissing. "Is there something happen daddy."

Kaname and Zero parted from their kiss. Kaname smile, he then kneeling in front of his son and ruffled Ryuki hair while Zero was blushing knowing Ryuki saw him and Kaname kissing. "I just propose Zero; we'll marry in nearly times."

"Really? Is that true Mr. Angel?" Ryuki said toward Zero.

"Yes, we'll marry soon."

"Then can I call you mommy?" said Ryuki longingly.

Kaname just chuckled when Zero just blushing and couldn't say anything "e… a….e…."

"Please…" Ryuki said and looked at Zero with puppy eyes that of course made no body could deny anything that Ryuki want.

"Yeah, you could call me mommy."

"Yay…. Mommy…" Ryuki then launch him self toward Zero and Kaname, hugging the two of them.

"Let's go back I believe Seiran already prepare the breakfast." Kaname then carried Ryuki while his right hand holding Zero left hand.

The next day Kaname inform his plant to marrying Zero toward his inner circle. There were many reactions from his friends but everyone happy because finally Kaname will be happy.

"Finally, I thought you wouldn't ask Zero to marry you." Said the over happy vampire Takuma.

"Well, actually I didn't believe that finally I'll marry Zero." Kaname said. He hugged Zero from behind and kiss the silveratte bitten mark made the former hunter moan "Kaname stop that!" Zero said half-heartily.

"It's better if the two of you get a room" Said Aido when he looked at the two lovers in front of him.

"So, when exactly the two of you will marry?" Ruka said.

"Maybe in two months, we still need to look for a wedding planner and the designer for the wedding gown." Kaname said.

"Hey, I don't want to wear a gown."

"Just for this time please." Kaname said with puppy eyes looked at his younger lover. Looked at Kaname made Zero once again gave up toward the Kuran's puppy eyes. Zero just nodded without said anything. "Thanks Zero." Kaname kiss Zero cheek made the said hunter flushing.

"Then can I become the one who design the wedding gown?" Rima ask suddenly.

"Of course Rima." Said the pureblood vampire and then continue. "Then we just need to find a wedding planner."

"Can I …" before Ruka could finish her sentence Aido already talked "I'll be the wedding planner then."

"No, I'll be the one who will be Kaname-sama wedding planner." Ruka said.

"No, I'll be the wedding planner." the two noble continue their argument until Kaname said "Then how if the tow of you become our wedding planner."

"Of course Kaname-sama." They said in unison.

"I want to participate on the wedding too." Ryuki said suddenly.

Zero walked toward the little brunet and then carried him "How if you be the one who bring out ring. You can do it right?"

"Yes, I can do it."

"Then let's start the preparation." Takuma said happily.

Rima and Shiki then brought Zero and Kaname to another room to take Zero and Kaname measurement.

Finally the wedding day was come. Takuma, Shiki and Kain helped Kaname while Seiran and Rima helped Zero with his gown. Ryuki stay with Zero because he needed to dress up for the wedding. Aido and Ruka stayed outside to control everything and made sure that the wedding will be perfect.

"Why I couldn't see Zero when Ryuki can even stay with him?" Kaname said. Right now he wears with tux with equally white shirt. There was a red rose on his left chest. He looks really stunning in that tux.

"Don't be like that; you will meet him in an hour."

"But I couldn't meet him since two weeks ago and this, make me crazy. I don't care I'll meet him right now." Heard that made Shiki and Kain hold Kaname to prevent him went to Zero room.

"Come on Kaname you need to put some respect on tradition; you don't want something bad happen in your weeding right. Just wait for a little longer and you can have Zero forever." Takuma tried to soothes Kaname.

"But I really want to meet him."

"Ah, it's time already, let's go to the altar and wait your bride." Takuma said.

Meanwhile on Zero room, Zero already finished dressing. He wears an open shoulder gown with A-line shaped and a long tail. The gown has white and light lilac color. On the chest part was decorated with small imitated white roses which have lilac color on the lips of each petal. The skirt has two layers, the first layer made from silk and the second layer was a tapestry which decorated with light lilac colored rose. Zero already long hair being tied up and decorated with small white roses. On his exposed pale neck there was platinum and amnesty pendant adoring it.

"Am I looks good?"

"Oh My God, you look absolutely beautiful Zero." Rima said.

"You are so beautiful mommy." Ryuki said. Ryuki wear and exact copy of Kaname tux but of course with smaller size.

"Thank you." Zero said his cheek redden hearing the complement from the model girl and the little pureblood.

There was knock on the door knowing that it was Seiran who knock the door Zero allowed the girl come inside.

"It's time already; we need to go to the altar."

"Let's go then." Zero said.

The place where the ceremony will be held was decorated with gold and amnesty color. The chair decorated with amnesty colored cloth and tied with golden ribbon. The flower that used to decorate the place was lilac, white lily, white and red roses. While the floor covered by purple colored rose petals.

Kaname was waiting for his bride and when Zero entered the room he couldn't said anything; because Zero look so perfectly beautiful. All of the guest couldn't even tear their eyes from Zero's beauty.

Zero entered the room with Kaien beside him. They walked toward the altar where Kaname wait for him. Finally reach the altar the silver haired man stood beside Kaname. The pureblood king smile brightly and look at his beloved hunter who stood beside him lovingly. He really happy because finally after all of these years now they stood in front of the altar to tied their endless love in a vow of marriage.

The priest started the ceremony, and then the little pureblood prince walked toward the altar carrying red colored pillow which the wedding ring sat atop it. The little brunet walked until he reaches the wedding couple. Kaname then took one of the wedding ring and hold Zero left hand "Zero, not even in my wildest dream since the day I left you I ever though that this day will come, the day where I'll merry you make, you mine and make me yours." Kaname took a deep breath and then continue "Since the day I confess my feeling toward no matter how hard I tried to make you happy I always ended hurt you because I'm to coward to fight for our love and the day when I have to kill you I felt like my soul was scattered. Since that day, I life like a body without soul. I couldn't even remember how many times I tried to end my life to be with you. But then I always remembered my promise toward you to life and take a good care of my child and to I always waiting for a miracle that one day you will wake up and we finally live together happily." Smiling sweetly Kaname then said "When Ryuki said that you will wake up I'm really happy and when finally you open your beautiful eyes and look at me make me really happy. I really love you Zero; you are a light on my dark live you are a soul that will make me whole and prefect. I love you Zero, I'll never let you go, always make you happy and never let you sad. Today, the day of our unison is the beginning of our everlasting live as a real family." Kaname then put the ring on Zero ring finger and then kiss the silverette hand.

After Kaname release his kiss toward Zero hand, the hunter took the other wedding ring and hold Kaname left hand too. "Kaname, the day you confess your love toward me was the happiest day ever since Sizuka destroying my live. You love give me power to keep alive and fight for my life. You never hurt me, I know how hard you tried to protect our love but that day I'm to afraid to even fight for our love I couldn't live without you that's why when you come to ended my life I push you to did that without thinking that what I did hurt you so much." Looked at Kaname red wine colored eyes Zero then smile and said "Now, when I have the second chance to be with you I promise that I'll always stay beside you, love you, protect you and make you happy together with our child Ryuki. And as you said Kaname, today, the day of our unison is the beginning of our everlasting live as a real family." Put the ring on Kaname ring finger Zero and Kaname smile even widely "I love you Kaname forever and ever."

Both Kaname and Zero smiled then face the priest who smiling toward them. "Kaname Kuran would you accept Zero Kiryu as your wife on your health, sick, happy and sad live?"

"I do" Kaname said firmly.

"Zero Kiryu would you accept Kaname Kuran as your husband on your health, sick, happy and sad live?"

"I do" Zero said firmly.

Satisfied with the couple answer the priest then said "is there any objection of the unison of Kaname Kuran and Zero Kiryu? If there any then said it now or said nothing forever." When the priest didn't saw or heard any objection he continued "With this from now on Zero Kiryu was the wife from Kaname Kuran. Kuran-sama you may kiss your wife."

Kaname then kiss Zero lips on warm and smooth kiss full of love and warmness. The entire guest gave them applause. The pureblood king then release the silverette lips "I love you Zero forever and ever."

"I love you too Kaname." The brunet pureblood then took Ryuki and holds him together with his now beloved wife.

_~Owari~_

"Now you are my mommy right?" Ryuki ask toward Zero.

"Yes, I'm your mother now." Zero said toward the little brunet.

"Then, can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything my dear."

Smiling widely and looked at Zero with big puppy eyes Ryuki then said "When you will give me little brother and sister then? It's so lonely with only my self. I want to have one or two sibling. Will you and daddy give me siblings?"

Zero looked at Ryuki with horror while Kaname, Takuma, Shiki, Kain, aido and Rima just laughing at them.

The end

Thanks for reading this story till the end.

Love you all.


End file.
